Twists and Turns
by FanficFinatic2
Summary: Karkat ran from Gamzee years ago and has a better life now. What happens when Gamzee comes back for him? Will Eridan and Sollux be able to protect him or will they all fall victim to Gamzee. (I suck at summaries sorry.) Rated M for sexual encounter.


**A/N:Hey readers I'm the other half of the duo that shares this account. I'm the one who doesn't post anything. Sorry nothing i write seems good enough to post. I will post eventually...maybe.  
**

**A/N2:Hey I'm the one that posts. This beginning part right below here is how we started ya I was kind of being dumb but hey who can blame me.****This is an RP we did hope you enjoy!**

_2up_

**so ur sollux now?**

_What do you mean "now"?_

**i mean right in this moment**

_ii dont know what you mean? Are you that 2tupiid that you don't know who ii am?  
_

**_Disclaimer: All characters portrayed belong to Andrew Hussie. Sadly we don't own Homestuck._**

* * *

_Kk?_

**YES?**

_Hii kk how have you been?_

**GREAT HOW THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU IN FOREVER**

_Great ii ju2t...well ii need a favor. _

**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED FROM ME NOW**

_Well ii dont have a place to 2tay toniight. Aradiia kiicked me out... 2o.._

**WELL FUCK SOLLUX I GUESS YOU CAN COME OVER...BUT YOU HAVE TO FUCKING TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED THIS TIME**

_Well that2 the part that2 kiinda funny. iill be over iin about 5 miin2 _

**OK WHAT EVER THE FUCK YOU SAY SEE YOU THEN**

*A few minutes later there's a knock on karkats door*

In his rush to answer the door Karkat ran to the stairs and ended up tripping and tumbling down. "FUCK!" he yelled quickly getting up and rubbing his head before opening the door.

Whoa dude whereth the fire? *Sollux says laughing and walking inside*

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH" * he grumbles smiling a little before shutting the door.

"Ok ok calm down. Well i gueth you were jutht exthited to thee me."

"Y-YOU WISH FUCKASS!" he said blushing. _**'Damn how'd he know?'**_ he thought.

Sollux walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Thankth again for letting me thtay."

"OF COURSE YOU MAY BE AN INSUFFERABLE PRICK BUT YOU'RE MY FUCKING FRIEND." Karkat said sitting next to him.

Sollux noticed Karkat was sitting very close and he turned his head to hide the blush. "You thaid I'm your friend."

"YES...IS THAT A FUCKING SURPRISE TO YOU?" Karkat questioned a puzzled look on his face.

Sollux looked at Karkat smiling. "You've never thaid it before"

"Oh...well you are" He stuttered looking at Sollux.

"Well...I know but itth nithe to hear you finally thay it"

Karkat blushed at his words for reasons he didn't know. "Well um...anyway what happened with Aradia this time?"

Sollux leaned back. "Oh that... Well I...don't love her...I never did...I've alwayth loved thomeone elthe...I've jutht been hiding it from me...and him."

Karkat sighed. _**'He likes someone else. Wow.' **_"So why'd you put up with her for so long? How the fuck did she find out? And who is this fuckass that you like?" Karkat couldn't help it he was generally curious.

"I don't know I jutht wath kidding mythelf I thought I could make mythelf love her. But I couldn't. Thhe found out becauthe I told her."Sollux tried to forget about the last question.

"Thing about love is you can't force it..it just has to happen on it's own...You didn't answer my last question. Does she know who it is?" Karkat said a little quietly.

"Yeth...thhe knowth."he trailed off hoping he wouldn't push for answers but he know he would.

"How upset was she about it like 1-10 how mad was she?"

"10" he replied almost instantly.

"Oh wow dude then it must be someone she knows right?" Karkat asked trying to get some info since it seemed he wasn't going to give the persons name.

"Yea itth...one of the people in our group actually..."

"Well fucker why haven't you told them yet?"

"I...I'M TRYIING! but...i don't think he'th gonna get the hint till I flat out thay it. tho... Sollux turns his whole body toward karkat.

"Um..."Karkat tenses a bit when he sees Sollux look straight at him.

"Karkat..." Sollux looks him right in the eye. "I love you"

"..." Karkat just stares at him speechless. He wasn't expecting that revelation.

"Well...I gueth I thhould...go" Sollux stands and walks to the door.

Sollux opens the door and steps out of the house. "Bye kk thee you later...I hope." He whispers.

Karkat quickly jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. "Sollux wait!" He shouted.

Sollux froze at the end of the drive way. He turned back to the house.

Karkat walked up to him and looked down at the ground. "Y-you don't have to leave..."

Sollux was extremely surprised. "o...ok"

Karkat grabbed his hand and started dragging him back in the house.

Sollux had to resist the urge to squeeze Karkats hand as they got in the house.

As soon as they entered Karkat dropped his hand, before shutting and locking his door. "Um..So..."he couldn't form any sentences no matter how hard he tried.

"Look...itth ok. I can go. I know I jutht made you very uncomfortable..."

"Sollux...I don't want you to go..."

Sollux didn' hiding his blush anymore. "Ok. Whatever you want."

Karkat told Sollux to sit on the couch and choose a movie as he walked into the kitchen.

Sollux sat on the couch and chose a zombie movie. 'Nothing lovey dovie' he thought.

Karkat made popcorn and grabbed a can of sprite and a bottle of tea out of the fridge before making his way into the living room. He put the popcorn and tea on the coffee table and handed Sollux the sprite before sitting down.

"Thankth" he said opening the sprite and taking a gulp of it.

"You're welcome...so um what did you put in?"

"Uh...world war z"

"Oh Ok" He said propping his feet up on the coffee table so he'd be more comfortable.

Sollux got comfortable by pulling his feet up on the couch, leaning against the arm rest.

As the movie began Karkat started paying attention and he grabbed the popcorn setting it in his lap, mindlessly eating it.

Sollux reached for the popcorn the same time as Karkat did as their hands touched Sollux quickly pulled away never looking away from the movie.

When their hands touched Karkat felt a spark of electricity shoot through him and he gasped. He covered it up by coughing. He frowned at how quickly Sollux moved away from the contact it left him with a sort of empty feeling.

Sollux tried to focus on the movie but he couldn't. He would jump occasionally when a zombie jumped out

Karkat noticed Sollux's occasional jumps and he laughed. As soon as he did though a zombie jumped out...he screamed like a little girl.

Sollux was startled by Karkat, then he started laughing. "Oh my gog kk dont do that. itth ok it'th jutht a movie

"Oh shut the fuck up. You were the one who was jumping around like a fucking lunatic."

"Yea but I didn't thcream like a chick! That wath adorable!...uh...ii mean funny."

Karkat blushed profusely before he grabbed some popcorn and threw it at Sollux's face.

"Hey!" Sollux grabbed the whole bowl and threw all of it on Karkat.

"Oh my fucking god Sollux you did not just do that!"

"Yes i did. What are you gonna do about it?"

Karkat thought about it for a moment before he grabbed his tea and dumped it on Sollux's head laughing hysterically.

"Ok you did not jutht do that!"

"I did and I could do it again if I wanted" Karkat said smirking.

Sollux tackled Karkat. "You're gonna get it now"

Karkat shrieked he hadn't been expecting that. He tried pushing Sollux off him but to no prevail. He gave up and just looked up at him. "What are you gonna do Captor?"

Sollux leaned in close to Karkat. "You wanna know what I'm gonna do?" he whispered into his ear.

Karkat blushed a bright red at the heat on his ear and the way Sollux asked the question. "Um...yes?" He replied now unsure.

"Ok you athked for it." Sollux started tickling Karkat.

"Oh my god s-st-stop." Karkat laughed he couldn't believe this was happening. "Sollux oh my god" he just kept laughing not able to contain it or form sentnces. He started rolling around on the floor in an attempt to get away from Sollux.

Sollux squeezed his legs on Karkats hips "Oh no you don't. I'm not done with you yet." He said in a low deep voice.

Karkat couldn't breathe he was laughing so much that it was just a silent laugh and it hurt. What Sollux said just made it worse causing him to blush. "S-sol-sollux st-stop c-can't b-breathe"

Sollux stopped suddenly "Then maybe I thhould give you mouth to mouth." he said in the as before.

Karkat was quiet for a moment. "Uh...y-you sh-should...I-it's y-your f-fault." He said breathless, shocked at his own words.

Sollux's eyes went wide he started inching off of Karkat.

Karkat noticed Sollux slowly moving off him. He pulled him back down and before he could protest (or change his mind for that matter) he pressed their lips together.

Sollux kissed Karkat for a moment then pulled away. "Karkat?..."

"What?"

Sollux put Karkat on the couch and climbed onto his lap. "You should have said something. Do you want too...you know?" he said nibbling on his ear.

"Yes just stop messing around" He groaned at the feeling of his teeth on his ear.

"Well aren't we exthited. We have all the time in the world." he said running his hands down Karkats sides. One hand grabbed his hair the other went under his shirt.

"Mmm" Karkat moaned pulling him in for another kiss and sliding his hands under his shirt.

Sollux kissed him hard, running his tongue along Karkats bottom lip. Sollux let go of Karkat's hair moving his hand to palm his bulge.

Karkat whimpered and bucked his hips into the touch.

Sollux squeezed Karkats bulge. He started biting on Karkats neck leaving marks.

Karkat moaned Sollux's name and arched his back.

"Damn kk. When wath the latht time you got thome action?" Sollux said putting his hand down Karkats pants.

"Shut up Sol-Ah" He was cut off by a moan when Sollux started touching his bulge.

"Now now. I'm jutht playing. Don't be like that or I may have to just..." Sollux started climbing off of Karkat. He pulled his hand out of Karkats pants.

"Sollux!" Karkat whined and whimpered at the lost touch.

"Now now calm down" he said falling to his knees pushing Karkats legs open. and unbuttoning his pants. "You're going to have to learn I'm a teathe."

"But I don't wanna" Karkat pouted.

Sollux's face turned slightly serious. "You're altho going to have learn that i will leave at any moment... i don't care what we were doing before."

"Fine but please don't go..."He said reaching for him.

Sollux locked his fingers in his. "Right now I'm not planning on leaving you tho...thirthty. Sollux said smiling.

Karkat sighed in relief and pecked Sollux on the mouth before laying back.

Sollux started pulling Karkats pants down.

Once Sollux had taken off his pants he pulled him up to him and pulled off Sollux's shirt.

*sollux kissed karkat hard. pulling away occasionally to moan his name*

Karkat loved hearing his name on Sollux's lips. He pulled Sollux closer to him and slipped his hand down his pants stroking his bulge.

"O...oohhh my gog...KARKAT!" Sollux said bucking his hips, he slipped his hand in Karkats boxers to do the same to him.

"Ooh gog Solluuux..." Karkat moaned he arched his back losing himself in pure bliss.

Sollux squeezed Karkats bulge as he pumped it.

"S-sol oh my gog!" Karkat screamed as he did the same to Sollux. Karkat was now a moaning mess-

"AAAHHHH KA! KAAARRKATTT!" Sollux moaned. He bit Karkat and licked him in a attempt to silence himself.

"S-Sollux! Scream for me" He said as he squeezed his bulge and pumped vigorously.

"k...karkat iim gonna..."

"Me too" He moaned.

Sollux came suddenly arching his back.

Karkat came a few seconds after him moaning his name as he came down from his high.

Sollux fell on top of Karkat breathing heavily.

Karkat didn't have the energy to try and move Sollux so he just laid there panting.

Sollux sat up after catching his breath.

Karkat looked up at him and smiled. "I love you Sollux Captor."

Sollux froze. "I...Karkat...I love you Karkat Vantas."

Karkat leaned up and kissed hi before getting up. "I'm gonna take a shower..."

"Ok...I'll take one after you..."

"Um Ok" Karkat went upstairs and grabbed a new pair of boxers and some sweatpants before hopping in the shower.

Sollux sat on the couch waiting for Karkar before he slowly drifted to sleep.

Karkat got out of the shower and dressed before going down to tell Sollux the shower was available. When he got there he saw him sleeping. He shook him trying to wake him up.

Sollux moaned from being shook "stop eri..." he said in a whisper.

Karkats eyes widened and he punched Sollux in the stomach. "It's me Stupid!"

"Ow what the fuck wath that for!"

"Stop Eri..."Karkat imitated.

"What are you talkiing about!?" Sollux asked standing up from the couch.

"What's with you saying Eridans name when you're fucking half asleep?" Karkat whispered upset.

Sollux's eyes went wide, he went to hug Karkat. "It'th not what you think..It'th nothing. I love YOU! Me and Eridan are over.

Karkat pushed him away. "If it was then you wouldn't be saying his name in your sleep and a nickname at that! You thought I was him that should tell you something!" Karkat yelled he now had tears streaming down his face and he looked at the ground.  
"NONONO OH GOG DONT CRY! PLEASE! DONT CRY! I told you! I LOVE YOU! Not eridan!" Sollux yelled back. He just wanted to be with Karkat. And now Eridan was screwing that up as well.

"I can't help it Sollux I love you but...Eridan.." The tears were coming like a waterfall now and Karkat covered his face and began to sob.

Sollux tore his glasses off his face and threw them against the wall. "KARKAT VANTAS YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES RIGHT NOW!"

Karkat was shocked and he slowly looked up at him afraid of what he might see.

Sollux's eyes were glowing slightly red and blue. Once they met eyes he muttered "I. Love. You. Me and Eridan are nothing anymore."

Karkat stared at him in shock he had never seen his eyes before but now that he had he knew he was telling the truth. He grabbed Sollux into a hug and started crying and babbling. "I love you too Sollux I shouldn't have doubted you it's just no one ever loves me so I get jealous easily and I just *he choked on a sob* love you so much I don't want to lose you.

"Shoosh it'th ok. I love you. More then you could ever know."

Karkat nodded his head weakly and gripped Sollux's shirt tightly. "Can we um...sleep now uunless you want to um...take your shower."

"Oh right I'll be quick I thwear." He kissed Karkat quickly then grabbed his clothes and went to shower.

Karkat just stood there for a moment after Sollux left. _**'I'm so fucking emotional'**_ he thought _**'Sollux probably thinks I overreacted'**_ He walked up the stairs to his bedroom and laid down on his bed letting his exhaustion overtake him.

Sollux stood in the shower, he didn't have time to think about Eridan. He just wanted to get back to Karkat. He got out quickly and went to the bedroom.

Karkat was asleep with the blankets over his head curled into a ball.

Sollux smiled and climbed in next to him.

Karkat felt the bed shift and he scooted closer to Sollux staying fully under the blankets.

"Thorry I didn't mean to wake you. Go to thleep." he said kissing Karkats head

Karkat just mumbled and quickly fell back to sleep.

**~The next day~**

Karkat woke to the sound of his doorbell ringing but he didn't want to get up so he just snuggled closer to Sollux.

Sollux stirred when the doorbell didn't stop ringing.

Karkat felt Sollux move. "Just leave it." He mumbled pulling Sollux to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Ok" He said pulling Karkat into his arms.

Karkat nuzzled into Sollux's neck very content with just staying there the whole day.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"KARKAT OPEN THE DOOR!" Eridan yelled not liking that he had been out here for this long when he knew Karkat was home. He banged on the door and rang the doorbell several more times hoping for some kind of response.

Sollux kissed him on the head when he heard Eri yelling. "Um diid you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Karkat grumbled.

Sollux realized who it was. "Never mind forget it"

Eridan stood outside banging on the door for ten more minutes before he gave up and just called him.

Karkats phone started ringing and he buried his face into the pillow. "Answer it Sollux please" he whined his voice was slightly muffled due to the fact that he was practically suffocating himself.

"Ok." he picked up Karkats phone hitting answer. "Hello? What?"

"Oh..um hi Sol...er can i talk to Karkat?" Eridan was very flustered he didn't want to speak to him it was awkward for him at least.

"Eri..I mean..Eridan?" Sollux said looking at Karkat. "Babe he wants to talk to you"

"No I don't want to talk to him" Karkat said from the pillow.

"Ok babe." he said grabbing his hand. "He...doethn't want to talk you."

"Oh for cods sake can you just put him on the phone and tell him it's really important like life or death. please." Eridan was starting to get frustrated he just wanted to warn him of the danger he was in.

"FINE!" *he yelled at the phone. "HERE HE SAID IIT'TH A LIFE OR DEATH EMERGENTHY." he said handing the phone to Karkat. "Hopefully hiith death" he whispered.

Eridan wasn't too pleased when Sollux yelled at him but he was glad he finally got Karkat on the phone. Karkat smiled at Sollux's joke and had to resist the urge to bust out laughing before taking the phone from him. "WHAT THE EVER-LASTING FUCK DO YOU WANT ERIDAN?!" Karkat yelled through the phone.

"Calm down I have um bad news..."he said trailing off.

Karkat calmed down a bit when he heard Eridans tone. "What's the news?" he asked fearing the answer.

"G-gamzee's back..."*Karkat went rigid in fear. _**'No way'**_ he thought. "H-he can't be...are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I saw him and rushed right over. I'm sorry but it's true." Karkat threw the phone at Sollux and ran down the stairs throwing open the door and pulling Eridan inside.

"KARKAT WHAT'TH GOING ON WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM IN?!"

"IT'S IMPORTANT! I HAVE TO!" Karkat suddenly dropped to the floor and started crying. He couldn't believe Gamzee had found him after he ran away all those years ago. He hid from him but Gamzee somehow still managed to find him. "Why did he come back?! Eridan why?"

Eridan didn't know what to say he didn't know how to comfort him but he tried. He pulled him into a hug and rocked him back and forth. "Karkat it's okay he's not gonna find you here besides you havve Sollux and me here to protect you"

Karkat barely heard a word he said he couldn't get over it. _**'Why now when he just found happiness?'**_

"You guyth aren't talking about..._**him **_are you?"

"If by him you mean Gamzee then yes...wwere talking about him." Eridan replied to Sollux.

Sollux had to keep himself from glaring at Eridan for being a smart ass. "Kk I won't let him get near you." he picked him up off the floor and put him on the couch.

"I promised remember. You and only you."

Karkat smiled at Sollux's words and curled up on the couch.

Eridan hadn't wanted to let Karkat go but Sollux just took him and he didn't want a fight when Karkat was already so distressed.

Sollux whispers to Karkat low enough that Eridan couldn't hear him. "What do you want to happen now?"

Gamzees eyes glow red as he sniffs the air wandering the streets looking for his former moirail.

Karkat looks at Sollux with fear in his eyes. "I-I don't know" he says laying his head in Sollux's lap.

Eridan just sat in the middle of the room hoping that Gamzee wouldn't find Karkat.

Sollux pets Karkats head.

Karkats scent got weak. He must have passed him. He turned around and went down the street he passed. His sent grew stronger as he walked down the street.

Karkat soon fell asleep purring at the touch.

"Erii..Eridan. Thankth."

Gamzee was close...very close.

"Ya you're wwelcome anyfin for you and Karkat." _**'Especially Karkat'**_ Eridan thought smiling.

"I appreciate it. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come tell uth."

Gamzee guessed he was about a block away from his karbro. He couldn't wait to see him and finish what he started.

"Wwell wwhat do wwe do noww i mean wwhat happens if he comes here?" Eridan asked worriedly.

Sollux got very serious. "Well I don't know about you but I'm going to protect him till my last breath."

Gamzee was only 2 houses away. He decided to honk and laugh loudly so they would think they had a chance. "HONK! HEHEHAHA!"

"I wwill too" Eridan said. He woud he didn't want Karkat getting hurt..Then he heard Gamzee and he panicked. "It's him did you hear that?" Eridan asked Sollux.

Sollux did hear it he woke up Karkat. "Kk babe I don't want to worry you but he's here. Go up to your room, go in your closet or something and cover your ears. Don't come out no matter what. If he gets to you you know in dead. GO!"

Gamzee now stood on the front lawn a huge smile on his face.

Karkat woke up and he couldn't believe what Sollux had said* Sollux no...I don't want you to die for me..." He knew by Sollux's tone that arguing wou;dn't help though he knew that he was serious especially since he yelled so he told Sollux he loved him before running up the stairs and hiding in the closet.

"Eridan are you with me?" he asked quickly. Gamzee knocked on the door. "Karbro I'm HOME! HAHAHA!" he said before kicking in the door.

"Yes I'm wwith you sol" he said getting off the floor and looking at the juggalo.

"Hey Gamzee long time no thee. You wont get to him. I won't let you."

Gamzee turns his head sideways still smiling. "Well hi to you too solbro. I only want him." he said pointing to the ceiling. "Not you guys. MOVE ASIDE!"

"Wwere not moving wwhat do you wwant wwith him anywway?"

"HEHEHE WHAT I WANT WITH HIM!? HE DIDN'T TELL YOU!? IM GOING TO TORTURE THE LITTLE MUTANT TO DEATH. and finish what i started all those years ago!"

"Never!" Sollux yelled at Gamzee.

"Wwe wwon't let you" Eridan said glaring at Gamzee.

Gamzee pulled out one of his clubs. "Try and stop me." Sollux ran at Gamzee.

Eridan followed close behind Sollux charging at Gamzee. Eridan attacked first knocking Gamzee to the ground.

Sollux punched Gamzee in the face and gut. Gamzee used his club to bash them both in the head.

Eridans head hurt like hell but he knew he needed to protect Karkat so he kicked Gamzee in the stomach and fell backwards, he was too dizzy to stand.

Sollux hit Gamzee in the stomach again ignoring the pain in his head. Gamzee coughed up blood then just chuckled. He jumped up and slammed the club down as hard and he could on Eridans head. Then he hit Sollux in the side of the head.

The blow to Eridans head knocked him out. The last thing he thought of was hoping Karkat would be okay before he completely blacked out.

Sollux stumbled backwards falling into the couch. He knew he wasn't gonna win this fight and Eridan had already been knocked out. He just had to keep trying for KK's sake he couldn't let Gamzee hurt him.

"YOU'RE GONNA FUCKIN DIE. IN FACT IM GONNA KILL YOU IN FRONT OF KARKAT. THEN KILL HIM! JUST TO TORTURE HIM!" he said standing over Sollux.

Sollux panicked and he lunged at Gamzee throwing as many punches as he could.

NO! Karkat screamed running down the stairs, stabbing Gamzee in the back with his scythe.

"AHHAA OW. oh hey there bro long time no SEE!" he said punching Sollux in the mouth. "how you been?"

Sollux was shocked. _**'Why the hell did Kk come down here?!'**_ he thought spitting blood out of his mouth.

"H-hi Gamzee..." Karkat said backing away slowly. _**'dammit that didn't work'**_ he thought now extremely scared.

Gamzee grabbed both sol and kar by their necks lifting them off the floor. "Shoosh its ok. I'm not gonna kill you guys. YET!"

"G-gamzee let h-him g-go please i-ill do anything.." Karkat choked out.

"SHOOSH IT WILL BE OVER SOON!" Gamzee said tightening both fists.

Karkat started struggling and kicking Gamzee trying to get free.

Sollux bit Gamzee's arm.

Karkat was crying he didn't want Sollux to die. He knew this was all his fault he should've never run away from Gamzee.

Gamzee let go of Sollux and wrapped his hand around Karkats throat with the other one. "One step closer..AND ILL CRUSH HIS WIND PIPE SO FAST YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

Sollux fell to the ground coughing. "Don't do thiith.." he said to Gamzee. Karkat couldn't hold back his sobs any longer. He knew what he had to do even though it would break Sollux's heart. "G-gam I-I l-love y-you" he said struggling to breathe.

Gamzee slightly loosened his grip. "You what? You do?" Gamzee whispered.

Sollux couldn't believe the words coming out of Karkats mouth. He had tears slowly streaming down his face. _**'No..no..no..no'**_ was all he could think. This couldn't be happening. Karkat nodded his head. "Y-yes"

Gamzee stumbled backwards. "Ka...karbro. I...I.. Dont know what to say"

"S-say y-you l-love m-me b-back" he whispered.

"I love you" Gamzee said looking Karkat in the eye.

Karkat smiled slightly. "I love you t-too." All Sollux could do was watch the exchange as he cried. He couldn't believe this was happening not after everything...

Eridan awoke looking at Gamzee reaching for Karkat. He jumped up and pulled Karkat away. "Wwhat's happening. Wwhy is kar here!? Sol wwhy arnt you doin anything to keep Gamzee awway from kar!?" Gamzee reached behind Eridan.

"Give me Karkat! NOW!"

Karkats eyes widened when he saw Eridan. "Eridan just...let me go..ok?" he whispered softly. Sollux just cried louder tears steaming down like a waterfall as he yelled at Eridan.

"JUST LET HIM GO! HE D-DOESN'T NEED U-US...he doesn't need me..." his voice turned into a whisper as he said the last part.

"Sol..." Eridan ran to Sollux. "Sol are you ok? I'm here." Gamzee pulled Karkat to him. "Finally together" he whispered.

Sollux looked at Eridan a moment before crying into his shoulder. "H-he l-loves him" he said over and over again. Karkat hugged Gamzee and whispered to him. "Ya together at last." he whispered.

Eridan hugged him close. "oh sol...im so sorry."

Gamzee looked at Eridan and Sollux. "What should i do with them?" he said the red coming back to his eyes.

Sollux gripped Eridans shirt he felt so useless all he could do was cry. Karkat panicked inside for a moment before collecting himself. "Nothing just leave them lets go i don't want to be here anymore..." he whispered in Gamzees ear.

"Sol...you havve to tell me wwhat you wwant me to do. I dont knoww wwhat to do."

Gamzee chilled out feeling Karkat tense up then relax. "ok what ever you want best bro"

"You...can't...do...anything...i...just...want...h im...back...i...don't...want..you to..get hurt though...just hold me." he said between sobs.

Karkat calmed "Can we leave?" he asked Gamzee.

"Ok sol. Anything for you." he hugged Sollux tighter"

"Yea where do you wanna go?" Gamzee said grabbing Karkats hand and opening the door.

Sollux squeezed him back but looked up when he saw Karkat going for the door. Karkats eyes met Sollux's. As they stared at each other for a moment he used his eyes to say _'I'm sorry' _trying desperately not to cry. "Wherever you wanna go just not here" he said looking down.

Eridan turned Sollux's face back to him. "Hey forget him ok. Focus on me."

Sollux didn't know what to say so he just looked at Eridan and smiled. "Okay...Thanks."

"No problem." Eridan said, he leaned in close then looked away.

Sollux turned Eridans face to look at him before he leaned in and kissed him.

Eridan pulled away. "Sollux...stop."

"Why?" Sollux asked confused.

"You wwere just with Karkat not even 15 mins ago." Eridan said remembering how lovie dovie they were.

"I know I jutht...I don't even know anymore. Before he left he jutht had thith look of regret like he wath thorry." Sollux replied.

"I knoww. Your hurting and stuff. I'm here for you. But not like that. Not noww."

"Fine okay...I underthtand..." he laid his head in Eridans lap. "Thank2 for 2taying with me."

"I wwill be here later wwhen your not hurt. In any wway you wwant" that last part he said in a low whisper in sols ear then ruffled Sollux's hair"

"Thankth" *Sollux said blushing at Eridans words. He soon fell asleep in Eridans lap and Eridan didn't have the heart to move him. He ended up falling asleep with a smile on his face.

Gamzee pulled him out of the house and closed the door. "This feels weird" he said to Karkat.

Karkat followed close behind Gamzee and looked up at him questioningly. "What feels weird?"

"Well i...was just about to kill you..."he said looking down.

Karkat sighed. "I know...but my question is why?" he whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Gamzee turned around to face away from Karkat. "The voices. My anger at you for not wanting to be with me! and being with terezi!" Gamzee took a deep breath.

"I'm with you now. I-I was stupid then Terezi never wanted me.." He said pulling Gamzee into a hug.

"But i still tried to kill you"

"It's fine now were fine now i-i forgive you ok?" Karkat said pulling away from the hug and looking at Gamzee.

Gamzee looked at karkat."Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." He said smiling at him.

Gamzee leaned in close. "Ok" he kissed Karkat lightly.

Karkat kissed Gamzee back. Once they separated they walked off towards Gamzee's house hand in hand never once looking back.

* * *

**A/N2: So I was Kar, Eri, and then Sol once Eri got knocked out. My other half was Sol, Gam, and then Eri when he came to. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review! Tell us if you liked it or not. 33**


End file.
